


Words Unspoken

by Sutaoris



Series: Yes, Wolf [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Anal Sex, Angst, Animal Instincts, Beta Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Confusion, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Imprinting, Injury, Knotting, Language Barrier, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Near Death Experiences, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Running Away, Smut, Violence, War, Werewolf Mates, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris
Summary: Yifan doesn't understand  a single thing the beta wolf from another land says, forced to be a healer to Yifan's pack against his will.  But when given the chance, the Alpha Yifan knows he wants to free Junmyeon from the harsh life of being a  tool used in a needless war between two equally as bad packs.Sometimes, you don't need words to understand someone.Aka Yifan and Junmyeon can't understand eachothers words, but grow closer as the run away from a violent life, finding something new along the way. Read the tags, my summary is lacking.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Yes, Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050104
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a work involving wolf shifters, fighting, language barriers, and take a stab at smut again, so this was born over three days. I unfortunately don't have a beta, so there may be some mistakes, thought I tried my best to clean things up. 
> 
> Please note abuse and non-con are implied/referenced, but never shown. Everything Between Yifan and Junmyeon is consensual. Consent is important! Even in a nasty world like this one.
> 
> Happy reading!

The scent of dirt and blood weighed heavy in the air, mixing quiet naturally with the thundering steps of the pack returning to camp. Yifan was in the lead, it was easy to get ahead of the others when he was not only an Alpha, but a larger wolf in general. There was also a simpler reason for him being ahead of the others, he wanted to get the stench of blood off of him as soon as he could. 

Once again things had fallen into absolute chaos, their ‘lovely’ commanding Alpha had led them straight into the jaws of an ambush with little thought, killing a handful of wolves and leaving even more heavily wounded. While it was believed to be in an Alpha’s blood to fight to the end, Yifan hadn’t been so foolish and allowed his mind to take over, running while others had foolishly stood their ground. Strength helped them fight, but intelligence was what would keep them alive. 

An uneasiness settled in the wolf's guts as he slowed down his pace as he reached their camp. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be.

He shifted with ease, grabbing some clothes left out to change into. It was starting to get colder these days, running around without extra layers in human form was an easy way to get sick. 

"I hate this damn war..." Yifan muttered quietly, although he didn’t care who overheard such words. Everything could have been avoided if the two packs had just come to some sort of agreement, yet both refused to do such things as they were too full of nasty pride. Why work together and share resources when you could just destroy your enemy and not have to share anything. It wasn’t hard to imagine that soon the other pack would straight up invade their main camp and slaughter any who opposed them. 

If that time came, Yifan would surely run. It would be considered unhonorable, but he felt no strong loyalty to the pack. They had done little for him, yet had constantly demanded much of him while ignoring his warnings. He could survive on his own out there, maybe find an Omega and a small bit of land to settle down on. Really though, he was hoping it wouldn’t come to that. 

Curious about how heavy their losses were this time, Yifan made his way towards the healing area. There were body’s lying haphazardly on the ground, in both wolf and man form. He hated how unfazed he was at the horrific sight, having witnessed war between the packs since he was a pup. Blood stained the ground around them, clearly the few healers they had didn’t have the time to clean up the dead yet. 

But quickly his attention was drawn to a moving body however, an unfamiliar scent and figure amongst the wounded. Not that Yifan knew all of his pack, he mostly could tell who was part of it by scent. But this man stuck out like a sore thumb with his lighter brown hair that resembled bark amongst the sea of raven haired wolves. A beta, Yifan guessed, probably brought back with the raid party that had just returned. Though why they would go so far and risk more fighting by capturing a beta was questionable. They must have thought the risk was worth it to get a healer, the Beta covered in blood and tending the wounded best he could.  
Yifan watched as the Beta walked away from a corpse, clearly unable to stop the wolf from dying. Without releasing it, Yifan was following the Beta from a distance. The Beta looked tired, deep circles underhis eyes, the paleness of his skin made more porimita by the blood splatter on his face and the thin frown he wore. For some reason the Alpha felt sorrow for him, he wished he could tell the other he was not the cause for the death. Not even the best healer could have saved a wolf in such a nasty state, throat completely torn open beyond repair.

Others seemed to disagree with Yifan’s observation, a female Beta latching onto the male beta’s arm and yelling at him in fury. She snapped his arm back painfully hard, bending it unarally and popping it out of its socket. The male whined in pain, but the sound only seemed to edge the woman on, slamming him on the ground. The wolves around them paid little attention, though those who did laughed at the sight. The male let out a weak sound of distress while not trying to move out of her grip. As an outside wolf in the pack, the beta male would be a fool to fight against the wolf from the pack, he could easily be beaten or killed for just trying to get out of her grip.

There was no way Yifan was willing to witness such a thing again. 

Without a second thought he stepped forward, grabbing a hold of the woman's and prying her off of the beta with an aggressive snarl. As an extra precaution he pushed the woman away and stepped in between the two. Yifan towered over the woman, and had a few inches on the male from what he could tell of him on the ground. He still hadn’t moved much, eyes glued on both of them, wide with fear.

“It’s not his fault, the man was dead the moment he got into the fight.” He tried to keep his voice calm, but there was an obvious bite to his words. Unfortunately his words were only met with more anger. 

“He was my mate! How stupid could you be! That thing could have prevented-” Yifan cut her off by slamming a hand over her mouth and leaning down towards her, teeth fully bared. He understood, losing a mate was the worst thing that could happen. But she was taking it out on the wrong person. Wolves may heal faster than humans, but baselessly injuring other wolves didn’t sit right with Yifan. 

"That man is dead because of this war, take your anger out on the wolves who actually lead to his death." Yifan shoved the woman away with a deep snarl, deciding to take the cold glare he was given over pushing it further. The woman stomped her way back to the body, collapsing on it with a sob. He felt little pity for her. 

“Are you alright?” Yifan turned his attention to the beta still on the ground. He was greeted with blue eyes that reminded Yifan of water, filled with confusion.. Typically only mated outsiders were treated with any sort of decently, and since this wolf was only a male beta, it was unlikely any wolf would ever mate with him when there were other options, even with how pretty he looked. 

It took a moment for him to react, as if he had to process his words, before he slowly nodded his head and looked down. At first Yifan thought he might have been afraid that Yifan would lash out, but he realized the beta was inspecting his arm. The beta took a deep breath before pushing his arm roughly back into place, another painful whine falling from his lips. With his arm back in place, Yifan could easily see Small bruises were already forming around the deep nail marks engraved in his pale skin. But they weren’t the only marks, many small injuries and bruises littered his exposed skin. He had weeks worth of injuries in every place but his face.

“I’m Yifan. If any of these people give you trouble, find me.” Yifan said, offering a hand down to the Beta to help him up. Those words earned him another delayed, confused look and a small nod. He didn’t reach up for help, but instead pushed himself up, very obviously in pain. 

Did the Beta even understand their language? 

A different healer came over at the moment, an omega woman. She looked slightly annoyed at the beta for paying his work, but upon seeing it was Yifan he was with she calmed down her bristling. A smart move, Yifan was already upset and didn’t need someone else challenging him at the moment. 

“You need you to come back, There are too many wounded.” The woman barked out the Beta, but he was too busy inspecting his arm again. The woman let out a huff of annoyance, before grabbing his injured arm. “Junmyeon! Work! Heal!” That caught his attention, and he nodded his head aggressively at her words. He gave Yifan a quick bow before the woman dragged Junmyeon away, and Yifan was left thinking about the mysterious wolf from someplace else. 

Yifan made his way back to his hut, avoiding running into any of his packmates. Today he really didn’t want to deal with any of them. But as an Alpha, it wasn’t easy to avoid anyone, just by existing wolves wanting to be around him. He had almost made it to his hut before an Omega latch on to his, pumping her over powering pheromones into the air. They were sweet, to the point where it made Yifan uncomfortable. He didn’t understand why Alpha’s would go crazy over such a scent.

“Alpha, play with me.” She rubbed herself against him, trying to mark him with her scent. It was no secret that Yifan was unmated and hadn’t picked a mate yet, but he didn’t think any Omega would be bold enough to grab him like this. His eyes flashed red as he shoved her away, not bothering to give her a response as he continued on his way to his hut. 

The omega woman let out a loud whine, following behind him. When she realized he wasn’t going to turn around and come back to her she let out a small growl. “Stupid alpha, proably can’t even properly pop a knot.”

Yifan paused, not because of her words but because he had reached his hut. He turned around, giving her the most ferrous glare he could must up, not bothering to hold back his agitated pheromones. The woman winced and took a step back, clearly terrified that he had gone too far. If it had been any other Alpha, she would have been taken on the spot, face shoved into the ground and painfully bred until she would beg for forgiveness. Even then, it was unlikely for an angry alpha to stop. 

But that wasn’t Yifan.

“Don’t approach me again.” He simply said, entering his hut and going to sleep on his furs. 

.

.. 

... 

..

. 

The next day Yifan found himself back in the healing area, the space much more cleared out now that the healers had had time to deal with the dead. The stench of blood still hung heavy in the air, but someone had taken the time to light some smelling herbs to help make the space’s scent more tolerable. 

The Beta, Whom Yifan figured was named Junmyeon as it was what he responded to, was working again. Today he wasn’t healing, but instead cleaning all the dirt clothes and rags that had been used to treat the wounded. Again, he had blood and dirt on him, a thing that was really starting to annoy him. At least now the other wolves were leaving him and letting him do his task without hassle. 

As Yifan moved closer Junmyeon looked up at him, his eyes widening before he quickly shrunk into himself and looked down again. It was only for a moment, but Yifan had seen it. He reached out and pulled Junmyeon face back up, inpectly the slightly healed gash mark on his chin and throat. On his throat was a deep, agitated bite mark, his body clearly rejecting the claim. There were multiple of them, along with deep bruising in the shape of fingers where they must have held him down.

“Who did this?” Yifan asked, a low growl in his voice. The beta flitched, cowering into himself even more and trying to become small as possible. Junmyeon was scared, his scent souring every so slightly and making Yifan even more uncomfortable. He hadn’t meant to scare him, he wasn’t upset at him at all. 

In an attempt to fix things, Yifan ran his fingers through the beta’s hair, soothing him best he could. The beta leaned against the touch, rubbing his face against Yifan’s palm like they would do as a wolf. Yifan’s wondering what Junmyeon’s wolf looked like, how light the fur was in comparison to any of his pack. 

Junmyeon couldn’t understand his words, but he fully understood body language and Yifan made a note to be more careful of how he reacted towards Junmyeon. Of course the wolf would be scared and think Yifan was mad at him, he didn’t know what he was saying. But it was something he could work on, he was willing to be mindful of his actions. 

Before Yifan could ask again who had harmed Junmyeon, there was a loud explosion on the outer edge of the pack camp. Everyone in the area started shouting, the panic unavoidable at that point. Smoke rose from the storage huts, flames confusing them. The other pack had invaded, taking out their resources as the first thing. A wave of sickness washed over Yifan. Everything was over, there would be no talks of peace at this point. He could already hear the screams and yelps as wolves in both wolf and human form attacked each other.

“We need to go, now.” Yifan said, but turning back to Junmyeon he saw he was gone. In all the sudden commotion Junmyeon had ducked down, crawling over to a bush and digging through it with one hand. When he saw Yifan looking at him, he stuck up a finger signaling for him to wait. Now wasn’t the time to be waiting, but Junmyeon quickly found what he was looking for, pulling out a leather bag from the bush and holding it close. 

But Yifan didn’t have time to think about it, They needed to get out of there now, there was no way he could just leave Junmyeon there. Not waiting for a response, Yifan grabbed ahold of the Beta’s arm and started running. He held on tightly as they went, trying to block out the screams, and cries of fighting coming out from behind them. Everything was a mess.

As they rounded around the outer camp huts, Yifan caught sight of an Alpha from the other pack in wolf form, clearly waiting for someone to try and run away. Quickly Yifan pulled Junmyeon to the side, hiding behind one of the huts. Taking on a wolf in human form without any weapons was a foolish idea, even for someone as trained as him. Regretfully he let go of Junmyeon’s arm. The Beta looked at him expectly, waiting for the next step. Yifan had dragged him over here, so it was his responsibility to figure things out. 

“Stay here.” Yifan said, putting his hand out in a stopping motion to drive home the point. The other wolf nodded, crouching down so he was more out of sight. Seeing as Junmyeon understood, Yifan shifted, his bones cracking painfully as he took on his wolf form. Although he was a large alpha wolf, the other Alpha was of similar size to him and most likely had to be a nasty fight. 

He snuck as close as he could to the other before lunging at him, completely taking the other by surprise. The two wolves crash into each other, teeth tearing into skin as they aggressively attacked each other. It was fast and brutal, Yifan doing everything in his power to take down the other Alpha as quickly as possible so they had more time to get away. The wolf howled in pain as Yifan managed to bite right into his throat, tearing into it like a savage. It brought the other wolf down, writhing as it tried to get back up but was unable to.

Before Yifan had time to react something heavy hit him from the side, forcing him to tumble onto the dirt. The shock of the hit combined with the pain of the battle he had just finished left Yifan startled and unable to react as Another Alpha, large and angry, dove straight for Yifan’s exposed throat. 

But the teeth never made it to his flesh, the wolf collapsing with a painful yelp and being pulled backward. Yifan quickly pushed himself up, spotting what had happened. The other Alpha’s back leg lodged in the mouth of a smaller brown wolf that was pulling him back, the limb clearly broken from the bite. The Alpha snarled and turned around, trying to lash out at the other wolf but Yifan didn’t let him, attacking him and down him as quickly as he could. It was much less of a fight with the smaller wolf still locked onto the ALpha’s leg. 

Only when the Alpha was dead did the brown wolf let go of his leg, sinking down in the ground in a submissive manor, presenting his neck to Yifan. He took a small whiff of the wolf, picking up the slightly familiar scent. When the wolf looked up he recognized the blue eyes and gave the Beta a small lick to show he meant no harm. 

Junmyeon’s wolf was even more interesting than Yifan thought it would be.

The brown wolf ran back to where he had been before, returning with the leather bag in his mouth. There were more howls in the distance, forcing the two to just run for it and not look back. Even while injured, Yifan could run fairly well in wolf form, easily leading the way for the slightly slower Junmyeon. While Yifan expected the smaller wolf to actually be faster due to his size, his heart sunk a little realizing that Junmyeon hadn’t had the chance to run in a long time.

Yifan continued running till every bif of his body ached, Junmyeon never far behind him. It was only When Yifan felt as though they were far enough out to be safe for the night he slowed down his run to simple trot, Junmyeon instantly following suit. They were still in the pack grounds, but far enough away it would take long before anyone would find them. The two inspected the wood area, finding a nice, dense area of trees they could hide amongst and rest for the night. Not that Yifan would be sleeping much, he already knew he would spend most of the night keeping watch. 

Junmyeon seemed content with the space, giving the area a few good sniffs before dropping his bag near one of the bigger trees. The sun had already started to set, the light wind bringing a chill to the area. The brown wolf trotted over to the other, nuzzling his throat affectanly, as if he were saying thank you. Yifan accepted the thank you by giving him a good lick to the ear, before nodding his head towards the bag. Junmyeon seemed to understand the hint, laying down by the tree and watching as Yifan ran off to find them something to eat. 

After Yifan managed to catch a small rabbit and split it between the two, he laid on the ground near Junmyeon. The temperature dropped more and more as the night went on, the smaller wolf shivering a bit in the cold. He was a bit thin for his size, unable to truly protect himself from the cold. Careful Yifan approached the brown wolf, Junmyeon’s eyes blinking open. But Yifan waited until the small whine came from him, singling that he could come closer. And he did, lying right next to the smaller wolf. It was much warmer and nicer being next to Junmyeon, and Yifan was sure he could keep watch even from there. 

.

.. 

... 

..

. 

The sounds of leaves rustling woke Yifan from his sleep, forcing him to sit abruptly. He was still in wolf form and warm, but Junmyeon was nowhere in sight. His scent still hung heavy in the air, meaning he had only left recently. Had he decided he didn’t want to travel with Yifan anymore? He couldn’t blame them, Yifan belonged to the pack that had kidnapped him at best. 

His concern was quickly squashed by the sounds of paw prints on the ground and Junmyoen scent growing thicker, Junmyeon jogging through the trees towards Yifan. In his mouth was a rather large rabbit, which he excitedly dropped in front of the Alpha. Junmyeon didn’t make any movement until Yifan took the fist bite, ripping the rabbit apart and tossing the larger half back at Junmyeon. Only then did the beta eat, clearly still abiding by pack dynamics, even with only the two of them.

Yifan couldn’t help but find it a bit endearing. 

After they finished their meal they contained on their way, Junmyeon still carrying his bag in his mouth. The bag conceited some healing supplies, food, and a set of very simple clothes. Junmyeon had planned on running anyway. The fighting had just forced him to move his hand earlier, and now Yifan was with him.

The two fighting territories were large, it would take well over a dozen days for them to cross through both of them to the neutral territory more towards the mountains. It was much more difficult for wolves to live there, so it was considered to be one of the few places packs wouldn’t dare try to claim. Doing so would be considered the worst thing a wolf could do, as if a wolf tried to live in a harsh environment and survived, they were considered worthy to be there. 

That would have to be where Yifan and Junmyeon would go for now. 

Two days passed by with relatively little problems, avoiding any signs of other wolves and getting enough food to keep them going. It amazed Yifan how well Junmyeon was able to keep up, not once showing much discomfort or signs of needing to stop. He was indeed a great wolf. 

But in the morning of the next day things started to fall apart. 

Unlike usual where Yifan was awoken by nature, whether it be the morning light or the wind blowing through the trees, none of those sounds made the wolf rise. Instead it was Junmyeon’s snout pushing against his own, prodding him with concern. When Yifan opened his eyes, he realized the sun had already fully risen and the rabbit Junmyeon had brought him was completely cold. 

When Yifan got up Junmyeon looked significantly less worried, rubbing against Yifan in a small show of affection before getting his bag as Yifan quickly ate. They went on their way, but Yifan couldn’t shake this uncomfortable feeling in his gut. Irritation coursed through him over not getting up, only growing worse with each passing hour. When a bit of snow fell from a tree and landed on him, he snapped in the direction of the tree and let out a low growl as if that would somehow show it he was in charge. It was a stupid action he realized a moment later, looking down at the ground with embarrassment. Once again Junmyeon was right there, nuzzling against him and calming him down just enough where they could be on their way again.

But the feeling didn’t go away, the agitation still lurking in his mind well into the night and putting him in a restless sleep. It was only when he awoke in Human form, feeling on fire and the burning desire to mate did he truly realize what was going on. He was starting his rut, it had always come around this time but he had been so caught up in running he had pushed it out of his mind. And now he didn’t have the scent of an omega to sooth him as he tried to relieve himself. 

Back at the camp he had always had the options to deal with his rut with Omega, but the few times he had tried it he had found little joy in it. Sure his rut would be calmed, but mentally he would feel terrible and annoyed at the omega’s being overly clingy and whiny, questioning over and over if he would mate them. Not to mention the scent, although it would help, he also still found it to be overpowering and off putting even during rut, bringing conflict between his mind and body. 

Only a foot or so away Junmyeon still slept in wolf form, looking ever so peaceful and makingYifan feel guilty for trying to help himself. His action could easily awaken the other and make things awkward. Carefully he turned to his side facing away, hoping it would quiet the sounds as he got to work. Yifan attempted to deal with his aching cock with his hand, but it did little to help him and only made him feel more frustrated. He cursed to himself, wondering how in the world he was going to explain to Junmyeon that traveling would be harder now.

Yifan was so preoccupied trying to relieve himself he missed the sounds of bone cracking behind him as Junmyeon awoke and transformed into his two legged form. It was only when soft lips kissed the back of his neck did Yifan realise the other was awake. 

Quickly Yifan sat up, Junmyeon easily mirrored his movements. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Yifan said, hoping the wolf understood his regret. Junmyeon tilted his head to the side slightly, his eyes moving up from Yifan’s throbbing cock to his face. There was still a bit of sleep in his gaze, but he looked completely calm with the whole situation. 

Then he spoke. 

It was only a few words, but Yifan for the life of him couldn’t figure out what the other said, his words unknown to the Alpha. But the tone he used was beautiful, the accent distinct and making Yifan wish he knew where the other was from so he could learn those words. 

When Yifan didn’t answer, Junmyeon repeated the words and moved closer, his hands ghosting over Yifan’s thighs and towards his erection. Yifan held completely, still watching as the Beta slowly wrapped his hand around the cock, unable to get his fingers fully around it. The touch was eletryfingy, making yifan feel like a dumb puppy when he bucked up into the grip, craving more of the touch. 

Junmyeon let out a little laugh, a sound that was unbelievably perfect for him. He leaned forward and gave Yifan another kiss, this time on the lips. Yifan didn’t bother holding back, kissing the Beta back, showing his dominance in the only way he knew. The grip around his cock tightened, before Junmyeon slowly began to stroke his member at a languid pace, driving Yifan insane. 

He snapped at Junmyeon, biting his lip lightly in a show of frustration. Junmyeon spoek again, his tone still light and airy, and he began to pick up the pace, collecting the bit off precum from the top and using the slick to make the slide more enjoyable. Now that was something Yifan liked, and he made sure to let out a little rumble to show his appreciation. 

They continued to kiss as Junmyeon pumped Yifan’s cock, using his free hand to message the spot where Yifan’s knot was slowly starting to form. He hadn’t thought it was possible, but Junmyeon's touches were magic and were working him perfectly. Junmyeon pushed closer to him, practical in his lap and he worked Yifan’s knot to fullness, letting their bodys rub together for an extra jolt of pleasure. 

When Yifan released his seed Junmyeon slowed down his pace, moving his foucing to the knot. He came all over the Beta’s stomach, covering the other wolf with his scent. Junmyeon kept touching him, making sure he was completely taken care of the entire time it took for his knot to get down, his cock falling limp for the time being. 

But Junmyeon didn’t pull away or go to clean up, instead pushing Yifan down so he could curl up next to him, the Alpha instantly wrapping his arms around the beta and burying his face in his neck. He preened, loving the way Junmyeon smelled of him, satisfied for the time being. With the Beta in his arms, he was able to fall asleep once again.

.

.. 

... 

..

. 

In the morning when Yifan awoke, Junmyeon was still there in his arms, peaceful sleeping. Once again the ache between his legs were there, but he was able to push it aside for the more pressing issue. Food. They needed to eat, he needed to provide for Junmyeon. Yet at the same time Yifan could find it in himself to leave Junmyeon alone and go hunting. He waited until Junmyeon woke up before, shifting, nudging Junmyeon to join him. The beta quickly shifted and followed him, Yifan easily catching prey for the two of them. 

Hunting had helped soothe his restlessness, but the need to mate still sat in the back of his mind. It was said if an alpha didn’t get treated by an omega during their rut they would start to go mad, and he was starting to understand. They needed to keep moving, but it was only after Junmyeon took care of him with his hands again was he truly able to gain enough focus to move again.

Although his rut quickly became a distraction again, Yifan fried himself to keep moving. They needed to put enough distance at least for the wolves not to stumble upon them. If he sat around for a few days waiting for his rut to end, surely the wolves would catch his scent and easily track them down. It hurt, but he kept running, always making sure Junmyeon was no more than a few steps away. 

Yifan only slowed down when he realized Junmyeon was not next to him, turning to see the Beta was observing their surroundings. The sun had started to set, the cold growing worse with signs threatening to snow. He could see the other was tired, his heavy breathing thick in the cold air. Junmyeon was looking for a place to stop for the night, and Yifan once more felt a jolt of irritations and foolishness. He was the Alpha, he was the one who was supposed to find them shelter. 

Quickly he looked around, looking for a good option. They needed somewhere that could be warm and possible protect them from the snow. To their luck he found what looked to be an old burrow, just big enough for the two of them to fit comfortably in either form. The space had no lingering scents of wolves or prey, so he was certain it was an old space that had been abandoned due to its small, unuseable size for a family. What sealed the deal had to be the happy huff Junmyeon made when Yifan showed him the spot, instantly crawling in and getting comfortable. 

As great as it was, now that they were no longer moving there was little to distract Yifan from his problem. Again, Junmyeon was right there, both calming him yet making it so much worse at the same time. Yifan couldn’t help being fidgety, moving around the small space, shifting from form to form as some attempt to distract himself. The whole Time Junmyeon watched from his spot, still in wolf form. 

When Junmyeon spoke again, Yifan’s attention went completely to him once again. He had shifted, wearing only the thin tunic he had packed in his little bag that barely covered him. The sight was alluring, although Yifan was certain it was his mind completely oversexualizing the situation. Junmyeon said different words, beckoning for Yifan to come closer with his hand. Once again Yifan shifted to his two leg form, crawling over to Junmyeon. When they were only inches apart Yifan recognized the words Junmyeon said. Not for what they met, but it was the line he had said twice the day before. 

“Help?” Junmyeon tilted his head, reaching out and stroking Yifan’s arm. The way he said it was a bit funny, but perfect all the same. And oh yes Yifan wanted help more than anything in the world, especially if it was from Junmyeon. His scent was so lovely, mixed with Yifan’s that still clung to him. 

The Beta went in for a kiss, Yifan eagairly kissing him back. Junmyeon’s hand once again found his cock, giving it a few strokes as the two exchanged kisses. But instead of kissing and rubbing him until his release, Junmyeon pulled away after only a few moments, his hand also moving away from Yifan’s erection. A small growl of disapproval left Yifan’s mouth before he could stop it, but Junmyeon only smiled and leaned down in Yifan’s lap, planting a soft, wet kiss on the tip of his cock.

That had not been what Yifan was expecting by help, but he was more than pleased with the action. His fingers slid in the betas hair, lightly gripping it as he began to take the member in his mouth, sloppy sucking, licking and kissing it with no particular pattern. The warm wetness of Junmyeon mouth felt absolutely divine, better than anything he had done with an Omega. While the beta’s scent was typically subtle as most were, it suddenly spiked as he took down Yifan’s cock further, letting it scrape the back of his throat as his hands worked the parts he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Yifan let out a small moan, looking down at the filthy sight below him. 

When Yifan adjusted his position, he realized the beta’s decently sized cock had grown flush and red, he was also turned on by taking in the Alpha’s cock in his mouth. Thinking back, Yifan couldn’t remember if Junmyeon had gotten aroused the other day when he had touched Yifan. Had he been left unfulfilled as Yifan released his seed? The thought irritated the Alpha to no end. 

He gripped Junmyeon hair tighter, pulling him off of his cock with a loud pop, drool and precum dripping from his lips. His eyes were wide with questions, wondering what he had done wrong. “You need help too.” Yifan said, only getting the still confused look in return. He huffed again, Junmyeon moving back to his cock. But before he could let his lips meet it again, Yifan grabbed his hips and moved him so the beta’s cock was much easier for the Alpha to access. 

Junmyeon looked back, blinking in confusion, before shrugging and taking Yifan’s cock in his mouth again. A moan escaped from the Alpha, his eyes focusing on the smaller cock now easily within reach. He grabbed a hold of it much like Junmyeon had done to his own, his hand perfectly wrapping around. He felt Junmyeon shudder, sending a nice vibration around his own cock. Slowly he worked Junmyeon’s cock, struggling to focus on it the same way Junmyeon was on him. It just felt too damn good, Junmyeon stimulating him enough for his knot to form once again, massaging it just as before. 

At that point Yifan lost all focus, simply squeezing the smaller member in his hand and getting a muffled whine from the beta. At that point he released again, spurt of his seeding going right in Junmyeon’s mouth. The beta gagged, pulling off and letting the cum sputter onto him as he tightly gripped the knot in his hand, milking Yifan for all he was worth. Yifan was so blissed out he barely noticed the slighting bucking into his own hand, the beta chasing his own pleasure. But when he did, he made sure to bring the beta to a proper finish, spilling his seed into the alpha’s hand. A feeling of satisfaction rippled through him at the sight.

The rest of the night was filled with Yifan getting off, Junmyeon helping him with his hands, his mouth, even letting Yifan rub his still erect member between his thighs and grazing again his own limp cock. It took forever for Yifan to finally calm down enough to sleep, Junmyeon pressed up right next to him and kissed his neck to assure him it was okay. 

The next morning enough snow covered the entrance that Yifan thought it would be a poor idea to leave. They had a little food, Junmyeon saving extra scraps from their meals along with the few things they had. They spent much of the morning curled up next to each other in wolf form, Yifan often scenting Junmyeon, and Junmyeon returning the favor. The ache still sat there, unable to truly go away until Yifan truly mated with a wolf. But He couldn’t, even with how much his mind was screaming at him to spill his seed into the wolf before him. Junmyeon was smart, strong, he would be a good mate. His mind was completely ignoring the fact Junmyeon couldn’t carry pups, only letting him think of how perfect it would be to breed him.

The struggle was difficult, forcing Yifan to grow even more restless. He could think, his mind only thinking of breeding. He found himself nipping at Junmyeon's neck, constantly checking to make sure he was still there. It took everything in him to hold back, to not pounce on the other and ask for submission.

But Junmyeon was smart, and could easily read Yifan’s mood. He pulled away from the Alpha, bone cracking and fur melting away into his human form, left stark naked as his clothes were under him as a thin layer of protection from the dirt floor. As he spoke, he reached out and carssed Yifan’s head, scratching the good part just between his ears. Then he rolled over, flopping on the floor, head down low, his ass up, legs parted. 

He was presenting himself. 

Yifan was frozen in terror, the conflicted feeling erupting into an all out war. Everything at him screamed to take him, to breed him, to fill him over and over until he was heavy with pups. But Junmyeon was a beta, he couldn’t produce slick, he wasn’t made for knots, taking him would hurt him, possibly tear him open and take away his ability to move for days. 

When Yifan didn’t move, Junmyeon looked back over his shoulder, soothing words falling from his lips. Reassurance, even if he didn't know exactly what he was saying, Yifan knew that Junmyeon Was trying to comfort him. Castiously Yifan moved one paw forward, shifting into his two legged form. He let his hand caress Junmyeon’s ass, moving it down slowly to his entrance. As predicted it was dry and tight, even a finger was sure to hurt the Beta. 

So he pulled away. 

A high whine left Junmyeon, looking behind again at Yifan with confusion. He wiggled backwards towards the Alpha, trying to get him to use him. But Yifan held strong. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He insisted, running his fingers over the dry area again. He could try using spit, but it would do little to help. “You don’t produce slick. I don’t want to hurt you.” He repeated.

He pulled away again, Junmyeon sitting up, speaking again. A few lines, words Yifan wished he knew. When Yifan didn’t answer his face fell, his lips curling into a small frown. He looked down at Yifan’s erect cock, then inhaled deeply, picking up the intense scent of rut. Yifan could see him trying to figure out what the problem was. 

Without warning he turned away, reaching over to his bag and sticking his hand in. After a bit of rummaging around, he pulled out a bottle full of liquid, a thick yellow substance with the smallest hint of green to it color. One of Junmyeon healing ointments Yifan assumed. The alpha watched with curiosity as Junmyeon sat in front of him, spreading his legs and showing off his hole once again from a different position. He removed the top from the bottle, pouring some of the liquid on his figures as words spilled from his lips. Then he reached down, rubbing the oil around his hole, using it to slick up the area. 

Slick. Mate. No Hurt. 

Mindlessly Yifan reached out, taking the bottle from the Beta and shocking him. He poured the substance onto his own hands, rubbing it, getting a feel of the liquid. It was very very much like slick, and when he rubbed it around Junmyeon’s rim, it worked well to relax the area. Slowly Yifan pushed a finger in, adding more oil as he went. He was tight, clearly not used to having anything in him, and he only tensed up more as Yifan managed to slide his finger halfway in. 

“Relax Junmyeon.” He brushed his other hand over the Beta’s thigh, his legs parting more. Slowly he felt the Beta relax as he adjusted, as Yifan was able to get his finger all the way in. Carefully he moved it around, Junmyeon shifting around in front of him. Inorder to calm him more, Junmyeon leaned forward, enveloping the beta in a kiss. He continued his slow movement, waiting until it felt right to slip in another finger. To his relief, Junmyeon seemed to be too much into the kiss to notice, And Yifan was able to scissors him open, eventually working his way into having all four of his long, thick fingers in the Beta. 

But that Was just pup play, Yifan’s cock was bigger, let alone with a knot. He pulled his fingers out, them making a lewd squishing sound. One last time he picked up the dottle, dumping it directly onto his hole in order to make him slick as possible. He pulled away giving them both time to breath as he lined his throbbing reaction up with the Beta’s hole. This was it, he would get to breed, get to pump his seed into something, get the pups he needed. 

Junmyeon grabbed onto him, Staring up at him with a glazed look in his eyes. He mumbled something, and that was all Yifan needed before he lost all control, punching his cock into the hole. Even with all his prepwork the fit was still tight, but somehow he managed to still take in Yifan. He didn’t go all the way in, stopping half way and Junmyeon nails dug into his skin, a whine falling from him as tears welled in his eyes. Yifan stopped, watching careful, waiting for the Beta to adjust. Only when Junmyeon grip loosed on him did he finish interesting himself, sheathing his entire cock deep within the Beta. 

He was so large, there was a dent into the beta stomach in the shape of him, and Yifan could help but rumble with pride. Junmyeon looked down at himself, his eyes going wide with assortment when he saw the sight, taking one of his hands and running it over the area. His smaller cock started to fill, only making the Alpha even more proud. He leaned down again, kissing the Beta, trailing kissing down his face to his neck, light biting the pale flesh. 

The best part was the soft smile on Junmyeon's face as he let Alpha do as he pleased. 

Yifan fucked into the Beta, at first starting off slow, but going much faster when he realized he wasn’t hurting. A mixture of babbling and whining fell from Junmyeon, but they were all sounds of pleasure. They made the experience better, Yifan only wanting more more sounds to come from him as he counted to kiss and bite him. Junmyeon was doing so much for him, making him feel so amazing, allowing him to fill him with his seed, Yifan needed to make sure Junmyeon felt just as good. 

When Yifan felt his knot start to form he pulled out, earning a distressed whine From Junmyeon. But in little time the Alpha had the beta flipped onto his front, ass up and in the similar position as before, only this time the beta was also fully hard. Before the Beta could whine again Yifan pushed himself back in. This position was much better for taking knots, much more comfortable with dealing with being locked together. He went back to work, fucking into the Beta untill he was blabbering again. 

As his knot started to grow Yifan slowled down a bit, pushing it and not letting it out in fear it might become too large to go back in. He ground up against Junmyeon, running his fingers over his back to sooth him as the whines turned into ones of surprise, then pain. “It’s okay, It will be over soon. After I fill you with pup’s i’ll make sure you feel nice.” Yifan said, leaning down and kissing the back of Junmyeon's neck. It looked too appealing,all he had to do was bite down and Junmyeon would be his. 

But he didn’t. Yifan had enough sanity left to not try and forcibly mate the wolf. 

Instead he ground unto the wolf until he could no longer move, his seed flooding into him. A gasp came from the beta, and he began to shake violently as he let out a small sob. But Yifan kept pumping him full of cum, unable to stop himself as Junmyeon writhed underneath him. It was only when he finally stopped feeling his bliss did Yifan manage to get a hold of Junmyeon’s face forcing him to look at him. 

The look on his face was not one of pain, but of exhaustion and his own bliss. Yifan was confused until he looked down and saw Junmyeon had released his own seed, without any extra touch or guidance. 

Holy fuck Junmyeon was perfect.

They laid down together, Yifan still lodged deep within the beta. Junmyeon pushed back against him, taking in all the warmth he could as he drifted to sleep. He had done so good, all Yifan could do was sing praise to him and leave gentle kisses on him. It took forever for Yifan’s knot to go down, and he honestly didn’t want to remove his cock from the warm place it was. 

So he didn’t.

.

.. 

... 

..

. 

After a full two days of Yifan breeding Junmyeon, the other always coming back to him and insinuating on helping even when he was dead tired, Yifan finally felt the traces of rut leave him. His stomach growled as hunger ate at him, not eating much for the few days.  
So while Junmyeon slept, he crept outside their little space and went hunting, coming across the perfect prey, a deer. It was more difficult than usual to take it down, to many days spent without running around, but he was still able to kill it and drag it back to where Junmyeon still slept. 

It was too big to fit in their space with them, so Yifan tore off one of its legs, dragging it in and plopping it down in front of Junmyeon. The smaller wolf eyes fluttered open, sitting up and staring at the meat. Yifan pushed in towards him, but he didn’t move, eyesing the Alpha, waiting for The Alpha to eat first. Yifan tore into the leg, taking out a large chunk purely for show so Junmyeon would eat. Then he trotted back to the deer, bringing in another piece so Junmyeon wouldn’t have to share. 

When he came back, Junmyeon was eating, his wolf eyes going wide when he saw the large chunk of meat Yifan managed to bring in. They ate well, and Junmyeon packed up extra pieces of meat, wrapping them in the fur and adding them to his bag. It was fairly large at this point, but he still easily carried it in his mouth. 

They had spent far too long in the spot, the slightest hints of other wolves scent on the wind. They counted on their way towards the mountain, a bit slower as Junmyeon was clearly still sore and off from their mating session. Yifan stuck closer, never more than a step away from the wolf, constantly checking on him. And he was like that for the next fews days and nights, then only stopping for a small amount of sleep before going onwards, wanting to get to the mountains before the snows started to truly stick. 

Day in and day out, it slowly got easier as their body adjusted to the constant movement. They had to be close, the mountains teasing their view ahead. But they ever so slowly seemed to grow bigger as they got closer, freedom just out of reach. 

But as they got closer, so did the scent of wolves. They were close, coming from the side. They must have caught the pair's scent in the harsh winds that had been blowing. Despite all their work to keep going, a set of wolves ended up catching up to Yifan and Junmyeon, body slamming into the beta with little remorse as he went tumbling to the ground. Red consumed Yifan’s vision, attacking the wolf that had dared touch Junmyeon. He tore into the wolf, the other wolf taking notice and also going for Yifan. Two on one was a lot, even if it was two beta’s and one Alpha. 

Junmyeon managed to regain himself, attacking the smaller of the two wolves. He tried to get his leg, but the wolf snapped around and lunged at him. The two went tumbling into the ground, howls filling the air. 

Yifan managed to get the upper hand, somehow getting ahold of the wolf's leg and snapping it in his mouth like Junmyeon had done. The wolf screamed in pain, but Yifan moved, doing the same to the other leg and leaving the wolf unable to move. Quickly he made his way over to the other fight, the scent of blood heavy in the air. Yifan jumped onto the other beta, tearing him away. There was a massive bite in his throat, Junmyeon had managed to get in a good attack and leave it easy for Yifan to finish the job. 

Both wolves were left unable to move, and Junmyeon and Yifan were forced to flee like crazy, Junmyeon not even bothering to get his bag. The sounds of the wolves grew closer, alerted to their pack members' pain. They were out for blood, determined to tear apart the outsider wolves in their territory. The pair was in pain and exhausted, but they forced themselves to go on inorder to avoid death.

The sounds of rushing water ahead was there saving grace, the tree thinning and revealing the base of the mountains. All they had to do was make it across the water, the other wolves would dare attack them if they did. Swimming in wolf form was difficult, but the cold waters would surely send their legged forms into shock, making them freeze up and be easy to catch. But lady luck seemed to call them, Yifan noticing an arramengs of logs above the rushing waters, just enough so a wolf could possibly run across. 

He let out a small sound, letting Junmyeon know his find as they changed their course. Yifan tore across the makeshift bridge, stopping on the other side to watch as Junmyeon started to cross. But the beta was having a far more difficult time, his body shaking violently as he was barely able to keep himself steady. He kept slipping, barely catching himself as he strained to push himself forward. Yifan moved back onto the bridge, ready to drag Junmyeon across the bridge if he needed to.

To Yifan’s horror, Junmyeon slipped, bloody paw unable to hang on as he tumbled off the bridge and straight down into the waters. The distance was short, but it didn’t stop the yelp of absolute pain as the wolf crashed into the water, violently dragged down stream towards some massive rocks in the water. But Junmyeon wasn't moving, there was no way he could avoid them-

Moving faster then he had ever in his life, Yifan recrossed the bridge and ran down the river's edge. But he wasn’t fast enough, a dozen feet away when Junmmyeon’s body slammed roughly into one of the large rocks, his head making contact with a loud crunch. The water turned red, pooling around him as his body hung limply against the rock. He was stuck. The injury was horrible, but the water was unable to drag him further. 

Shifting to his Human form, Yifan went straight in the water, hissing at the painful shock of the cold water. All he had to do was wade over and grab Junmyeon, but the water felt so cold it was bruning his skin. He struggled against the current, managed to get a hold of one of Junmyeon's feet and pulled it towards him. A sick feeling filling him when the limb moved unnaturally, completely twisted the wrong way. But Yifan kept on pulling, dragging Junmyeon until his unconscious body was on the shore. His own body shook with pain, but Yifan crawled up next to Junmyeon. 

He had to know. 

Junmyeon was still breathing. Faintly, but Yifan would take anything at that moment. He barely managed to raise his head, spotting the wolves on the other side of the water, a half a dozen of them staring, not trying to cross the water. 

And that was the last thing Yifan saw before everything turned black.

.

.. 

... 

..

. 

Yifan forced his eyes open upon picking up the scent of wolves, the scent far too close to comfort. His vision was blurred, but he could distantly make out the shapes of two wolves, but not much more than that. He tried to let out a warning growl, but it was weak and non threatening in his current state. The shorter of the two moved forward, but Yifan weakly snapped at him with his teeth, another warning. It somehow made the shorter one stop in his tracks. 

But then the taller one moved closer, crouching down next to Yifan. His scent was more subtle, a Beta, with faint traces of healing herbs. He offered his hand out, his voice a much higher pitch than Yifan would have expected. “We only want to help you and your friend. He will die if we leave you to like this. Let us help you.” 

Not a single bone in Yifan’s body trusted the strangers, but Junmyeon was in such horrible shape he ended up nodding his head weakly. The next events were a blur, someone with a heavy Alpha scent picking him, bringing him closer to Junmyeon's weak scent. When he realized Junmyeon’s scent was staying close, he allowed himself to lose conusiness again. 

When Yifan awakened again, he was laying a giant pile of furs, blankets and pillows, the small space filled with the scent of healing herbs. He felt significantly better, and quickly sat up. Only a foot or so away Junmyeon was also in the furs, a wolf in human form tending to him. On Junmyeon's head was a massiv, ugly gash, sewn together to keep it from getting worse. The wolf, which Yifan guessed was an Omega by his more sweet scent, was applying some sort of mixture to the wound, humming quietly under his breath. As Yifan moved closer, he looked up and smiled at Yifan, his eyes crinkling in a way that could not be faked.

“I’m glad you let us treat him, I fear he wouldn’t have made it otherwise.” The omega bowed his head slightly, pulling away from Junmyeon so Yifan could get a better look. Junymeon looked rough, his skin sickly pale and covered in bruises and scratches, his body unable to heal quickly as it was too focused on the major wounds he had, trying to keep him alive. He couldn’t help but move closer, stroking his hand lightly over Junmyeon's face. The beta moved slightly, shifting towards his hand. In sleep he could still pick up the alpha’s scent. Yifan slipped down into the furrs and closer to Junmyeon, giving him a small amount of space so as to not irritate his wounds. Even his hand looked to be in a rough state. 

“I’ll leave you two to rest. Please call if you need anything. Any of us will be happy to help.”

Yifan watched silently as the Omega left. 

The mountain wolves were okay, The omega coming in periodically to check on the two of them. His name was Yixing, as that was the name the Beta that came in with food calmed him. A beta named Jongdae. He was very chatty, talking to the point it annoyed Yifan, but he didn’t say anything. He still didn't trust them, even though they showed nothing but good intent. 

When Junmyeon woke up, Yifan knew everything would be okay. The wound on his head was still healing, but the paleness has faded into a more healthy looking color. The first thing Junmyeon did was crawl on him, scenting his neck in human form, unbothered by the omega in the healing hut. The omega also didn’t seem to mind the open affection, busy sewing something in the corner. 

Junmyeon spoke to Yifan, touching his face with his fingers, catching the Omega’s attention. Yifan didn’t know what was said, but for the first time he wasn’t left completely clueless. 

“He’s happy you are okay.” The Omega filled in, a soft smile once again on his face as he went back to his needlework. 

“You can understand him?”

“I can understand both of you. Most of us here speak both of your tongues, though Jongdae and Minseok are the best at both. I will admit I’m not the best at his words. I was raised with yours alone.” 

Yifan looked back at Junmyeon, Yixing saying something to him. Junmyeon smiled, saying something back to him.

“He is asking what you want to do now. I wouldn’t feel comfortable sending the two of you away since he still isn’t in good shape, and the pack is more than happy to have you two stay. But I understand if you still don’t trust us.” The omega paused, speaking the Junmyeon again, before turning back to Yifan. “I believe we can let you pick where you would like to stay, even here. Though it can get pretty loud and crazy in the healing hut.”

Picking where they could stay? Now that sounded okay, and Yifan quickly agreed. He helped Junmyeon up, and the Omega led them to the entrance of the healing hut. To his surprise, the space outside the healing hut was rather large, a decently sized settlement built at the edge of an open area right next to the side of the mountain. Well, they were on the mountain, but an area where it evened out before going up a bit. Taking a few steps, Yifan could spot the River only a short distance away, though it was a different part then where they had crossed. Honestly, the set up was rather nice.They were low enough that the pack probably had enjoyable summers, yet could still see any threats making their way towards them. 

The Beta, Jongdae, and an Alpha approached the two, Yixing exchanging words with them. From what was said, he figured out the Alpha was the wolf named Minseok. The pair showed Junmyeon and Yifan around the small settlement, Junmyeon holding onto Yifan's arm the entire time. But Yifan didn’t feel comfortable with any of the spots offered to them, wanting a bit more distance from the unknown wolves. Every face they saw held a smile or kindness, but Yifan still felt off about everything. 

Minseok quickly caught on to the fact, leading them over to a small cave only a short distance away. “Before we had enough huts, those in rut or heat would stay here. Now we store things here. ” He explained, showing them the space. It was a nice size, a firepit by the entrance and a few wooden boxes that looked to have supplies in them. 

The space would work perfectly. And it did, Junmyeon and Yifan having their own space, yet were close enough for Jongdae to come chat up Junmyeon and constantly bring them food. And talk they did, Junmyeon absolutely glowing as he spoke, happy to have someone he could understand. A pang of guilt hit Yifan, knowing he had been holding Junmyeon back. Despite his instincts telling him not to share Junmyeon, he allowed him to leave the cave a few times with the chatty beta, not wanting to hold him back further. Knowing he held no right to control the Beta, even if they were sorta a mini pack. 

But Yifan wasn’t alone long, Minseok visited him when Jongdae would run off with Junmyeon to the edge of his vision of where Yifan could see Junmyeonn and make sure he was still safe. It didn’t take long for Yifan to realize Minseok was a good wolf, not too chatty like Jongdae, and the two became friends as he offered to teach Yifan Junmyeon language. Whenever Junmyeon slipped away Minseok would come by and give him lessons. 

Very slowly he started to learn, fall completely leaving and winter taking over, then winter slipping into spring, the summer threatening to arrive at any time. Yifan found himself less worried about Junmyeon and the other wolves, learning there were almost a dozen of them in the pack, each of them kind. He was even able to keep calm when Junmyeon would be gone all day, completely out of sight. Yifan found himself joining Minseok in hunting. Finding prey wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, and Minseok was a good hunting partner. They often brought back plenty of food, adding to whatever the other Alpha, Luhan, would hunt. 

On the days Yifan didn’t hunt, Minseok would go with Luhan, the two spending so much time together there scents mixed together. When Yifan thought about it, they both heavily smelled of Jongdae as well, the three scents intertwined together into a good mix. Jongdae had a clear mating mark on his neck, but he saw nothing on the other two. But Yifan didn’t think much of it, more focused on perfecting his words for Junmyeon. 

“You're going into a rut soon.” Minseok casually commented, handing over a piece of roasted meat to Yifan. They had decided to have a snack after a particularly crazy hunt, tracking down a moose and taking it down. It had drained them, but the meat payout was worth it. Not to mention the large amount of fur they gained, Yifan planned on saving it for something special. 

The words weren’t a surprise, Yifan had noticed his small changes in mood this time. But he didn't understand why Minseok brought it up, unless he was warning Yifan to stay away from the others. Which was dumb since Minseok knew he had no interest in any of his packmates, Yifan’s eyes had only truly ever been on a certain beta. 

“I know.” Yifan said, letting the words roll off his tongue in the language he didn’t know from birth. It still felt odd to say them, but it was getting easier with each day. He hopes to be able to speak them freely and bring joy to Junmyeon. 

“So are you going to become mates with Junmyeon?”

Yifan almost dropped the meat from his hands. When he was deep in rut the thought consumed him, when his mind was clear it was something he longed for, but new was something he could not have. The words hurt to say, but he knew his truth. “I can’t. Be his mate.”

Confusion filled the others Alpha’s expression, his head tilting to the side. “Why not?” 

“It wouldn’t work. I’m an Alpha, he’s a beta. It would only hurt him. I don’t even think he sees me in that way.” The words felt heavy, admitting the truth should have helped, but it only made him feel worse. 

A hearty laugh felt from Minseok, confusing Yifan even more. “I think you should ask him before you fill your head with nonsense. Junmyeon is an honest wolf, he will admit his true feelings when asked. And there aren’t real rules on which wolves can mate each other. As long as the claim bite doesn’t get rejected, you become a pair.”

Yifan frowned, processing the others' words. All his life he had only really seen Alpha and omega pairs, a few beta and omega, all other being strictly male and female in order to produce pups. But, Minseok had a point. If a claim mark stuck, any pair could mate. There could be wolves out there that had mated for reasons other than pups.

“I have two mates, neither are Omegas.” Minseok explained, really catching Yifan’s attention. But Minseok's neck bore no mating marks. He noticed Yifan’s stare, and processed to pull up his shorts, showing off his thighs. On each one was the healed scar of a calming mark, one mark much larger than the other. An Alpha’s work. “Luhan once attacked another wolf who asked which one of us was the Omega bitch.”

The sight was jarring, but the words brought comfort. He could see the scene in his head, while Luhan appeared as a softer pretty wolf, his personality was opposite. Out of all of them, he was the most Alpha-like, demanding to take care of the others, picking fights with any that got too close, always trying to show off his strength. He would snarl and snap at anyone, his eyes often stuck in the red color of Alphas. It made sense, somehow. 

They spent the rest of their time talking, Minseok opening Yifan’s world to possibilities that he would have never thought of in his old pack. At the end of their talk when the sun started to set and Junmyeon could be seen making his way back to the cave, Yifan had his mind set. 

He would ask Junmyeon to be his mate.

As his rut drew closer, Yifan found himself gifting Junmyeon constantly. Each day he brought something new, at first it was furs, but then he managed to trade with a wolf named Kai, getting him to make a nice, sturdy leather bag to replace the one he had lost before. Then he got the brat Sehun to share some of his shiney stones, and learned a thing about cooking from Kyungsoo so he was able to cook for Junmyeon. Each time Junmyeon smiled, excitedly taking the Item and huggin Yifan. The two still didn't talk much, Yifan was too scared to try speaking yet, worried he would say the wrong thing. But Junmyeon would sometimes talk, say what he did that day and thank Yifan for the gifts. 

Yifan loved it. And when they didn’t speak, it still was comfortable to communicate in their most basic ways, letting their wolf parts guide them. They slept cured up next to each other, Yifan would bring something to eat. It was similar to when they were traveling, minus all the movement.

But When his rut started, Yifan Began to question himself, moving to the furthest back part of the cave to avoid Junmyeon. Junmyeon was nice, one of the nicest wolves, he was helping out Yifan because he had helped him run away, nothing more. Junmyeon got along so well with the other wolves, hugging them, giving them gifts as well. Yifan easily conceived himself that Junmyeon didn’t see him as a mate at all. So he suffered, alone, avoiding Junmyeon every time the other came near. It hurt, his heart aching, his mind whining and wanting him to mate with the beta, demanding he take him. But Yifan never wanted to force Junmyeon.

The tables were turned when Yifan woke up with Junmyeon on top of him, his arms caging him against the ground as his blue eyes bore down at him. Even with Yifan ignoring him, Junmyeon still didn’t look upset, just confused.

“I want to be mates with You.”

The words hit Yifan like a punch, knocking the window out of him, making his arousal more painful. It took him a moment to realize that Junmyeon hadn’t said it in Yifan’s words, not his own.

“You’re the perfect mate, I don’t want to fight some omega who might come and try to steal you away. You’ve been so kind to me, protected me, I don’t want to be with any other wolf. Please accept me.”

Yifan couldn’t believe the words he was hearing, but there was such earnestness in Junmyeon's voice, he almost had to. Minseok was right. Yifan had been a foolish pup again, something that only Junmyeon seemed to make him do. He needed to stop being a fool.

“I want to be a mate too, You are more perfect than any other wolf, Junmyeon.” 

Tears formed in Junmyeon's eyes, touched by Yifan using the words he knew so well. The two kissed, sharing their love between them with each touch. Although they now had words, Yifan realized he hadn’t really needed them at all. From the beginning, Junmyeon had understood him, guided him, helped him, took care of him. Speaking only made things even better, allowed them to share those last bits that could only be done with words. 

The scent of blood filled the air as Yifan sank his teeth into Junmyeon's neck, knot buried deep in him, claiming him for the world to see. He quickly cleaned the wound, relieved to see the bite not instantly heal or go gross with rejection. And when Junmyeon did the same, pain was the best thing Yifan had ever felt in his life. 

For once Yifan didn’t mind the scent of blood hanging in the air, and had no worries of fighting. He had a new pack, that he cared about, and Junmyeon by his side. The war inside his head, his heart, his life, finally was reduced to nothing more than paw prints in the winter snow. 

Soon they would fade and Yifan would be completely free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this fic. Any Likes and comments are appreciated, they really do make my day. I hope someone out there liked this work as much as I enjoyed writing it. Smut is hard for me to write so I hope it was alright.
> 
> Again, Thank you, and I hope you have a wonderful day. Stay safe.
> 
> [Here is a link to my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/sutaoris) if you would like to make a fic request or just say Hi.


End file.
